


Kink with a happy ending

by chaos_monkey



Series: Triple Author Thranto Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Dom!Thrawn, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Xeno, sub!Eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: "Thranto, dom/sub dynamics (would prefer Dom!Thrawn), praise kink, xeno, cross culture, mild angst (Eli’s shitty self esteem idk), happy ending-- Whatever y’all can squeeze in I would love as long as it doesn’t end sad"-Selene_Lematya





	Kink with a happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene_Lematya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Lematya/gifts).

"I'm sorry," Eli said miserably, staring down at his feet. "I fucked up."

Stifling a sigh, Thrawn quickly checked that the door to his quarters was locked before standing and rounding the desk to pull Eli into a hug. 

"You are too hard on yourself, Eli," Thrawn said softly. "Everyone makes mistakes." 

Eli shrugged but didn't look up. "Everyone, sure, but especially me."

Thrawn pulled away, regarding him closely for a moment. Eli looked tired; not from lack of sleep, but rather from stress. They had been unusually busy lately, and Thrawn realized abruptly that he had neglected to devote time to his and Eli's relationship for the past several weeks. 

"Perhaps I should order you to relax and think about… something else instead," Thrawn said, placing a subtly heated emphasis on the word _ else. _

Eli looked up at that, interest flashing through the brown eyes Thrawn knew so well. Thrawn quirked an eyebrow, waiting for an answer; watching as Eli's facial heat rose, his pulse thudding faster in the hollow of his throat.

"Maybe you should," Eli finally said, his voice low and rough. 

"Or perhaps I will assign you a new task, instead," Thrawn said, slowly undoing his own belt and releasing the catches of his tunic. "One at which I _ know _you will excel." 

Eli's breath hitched and he licked his lips, his eyes flickering down Thrawn's body and his posture changing in a subtle but familiar way. One Thrawn recognized immediately as signaling Eli's mental switch from subordinate to _ submissive, _ and one which never failed to rouse his _ esecah. _

Pushing his tunic out of the way and baring his torso, Thrawn unfastened his uniform trousers, still not rushing but moving a little more quickly nonetheless. 

"Kneel," Thrawn ordered; and Eli was obediently, eagerly dropping to his knees before the word had completely left Thrawn's lips. Thrawn finished undoing his fly and let his clothing slide down to his thighs. "I believe you know what to do," he murmured, caressing Eli's cheek with one hand. 

Eli held his gaze for a moment while Thrawn ran a thumb over Eli's lower lip; then he gripped Thrawn by the hips, his hands warm on Thrawn's exposed skin. 

Thrawn sighed with pleasure, his _ esecah _everting almost immediately at the first brush of Eli's lips over his slit. Eli groaned, his grip tightening as his mouth was coated in Thrawn's natural lubricant; and then he set to work, sucking Thrawn into the heat of his mouth, tongue playing expertly over the sensitive longitudinal ridges. 

Cursing to himself in Cheunh, Thrawn tangled his fingers in Eli's hair and watched himself slide in and out of Eli's mouth. Eli shuddered, whimpering as Thrawn started up a running litany, informing Eli in no uncertain terms of just how talented he was; of all the things Thrawn was going to do to him tonight. 

It took very little time before Thrawn's first orgasm was upon him, washing through him in waves of heat while Eli swallowed him down, moaning around his pulsing _ esecah. _

His legs slightly weak, Thrawn pulled Eli back to his feet and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss. Eli pressed against him with a needy whimper, his erection stiff and hot against Thrawn's thigh, Thrawn's own seed slick against his bare chest from where the excess had spilled down the front of Eli's uniform. 

"Eli Vanto," Thrawn murmured against his lips, "you are a singularly unique individual, and I count myself exceedingly lucky to be a part of your life. In  _ all  _ ways." 

Eli finally smiled, a genuinely happy expression, and Thrawn covered his mouth in another kiss. 

"So, about those things you were saying you'd do to me…" Eli said after a moment, his smile turning impish. 

Thrawn raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you doubt my word?"

Eli's smirk widened— then he jumped with a little yelp of surprise when Thrawn smacked him on the rear. 

"Bedroom. Now."

"Yes, sir!"


End file.
